Usuario:PFxF4ever3112
Sobre mi Pues soy una chica alegre que sigue la onda Gagnam Style, adoro hora d aventura y Mis personajes favoritos som Princesa flama, Finn, Marceline, Jake, Bonibelle, Fionna y Marshall Lee Me gusta los simpson, el increible mundo de gumball, hora de aventura entre otras ya que son muchas Cosas que odio El DPxF El color naranja y verde Que no haya luz Los dias aburridos Que digan que 1D y Justin Bieber son gays a quien le interesa eso Los fresa Cosas que amo con toda mi vida El PFxF (obvio) El color negro y morado Lady GaGa, Nicki Minaj, Rihana, Selena Gomez etc. La lluvia Hora de aventura Dibujar Pusheen Oppa gagnam style Phineas y ferb FxV (Ferb y Vanessa) PxI (Phineas e Isabella) Monster high Mis amigos de wikia de hora de aventura Marshall Time Marceline-13=) Princesa llama x finn Mrs.Emmy de Quintel Scarlett la humana de fuego Marceline marcy Princess flame- Canciones favoritas de los grupos, duo y cantantes que me gustan LMFAO: Party rock anthem, sexy i know it, sorry for party rocking, Champege showers, shots, yes Avril Lavigne: Alice, girlfriend, what the hell!?, complicated, mi happy ending Katy Perry: California Girls, hot 'n cold, firework, teenage dream, part of me, wide awake, last friday nigth Sak Noel: Loca people, mama, yo paso de todo, where? JotDog: Hasta contar a mil, las pequeñas cosas, lluvia de estrellas, turista del amor, corazón de metal Black Eyed Peace: Pump it, i got feling, the time, meet me halfway, Lady Gaga: Poker face, bad romance, paparazzi, telephone, Alejandro, Judas, Born this way, marry the nigth Calle 13: Atrevete, Fiesta de locos, baile de los pobres, muerte en hawai, vamo' a portanos mal, la vuelta al mundo, balas Jessie y Joy: Espacio sideral, ya no quiero, llegas tu, chocolate, me voy, corre, la de la mala suerte Ha*Ash: Odio amarte, estes donde estes, que hago yo, impermiable, te dejo en libertad, todo no fue suficiente, de donde sacas eso? Selena Gomez: Magic, round and round, shake it up,love you like a love song, who says, a year whithout rain Carly Rae Jepsen: Call me maybe, good time Gotye: Somedy that i used to know Maroon 5: Moves like Jagger, Payphone, one more nigth PSY: Gagnam Style (claro) Rihana: Music, we of love, where you have been 1D: What make you beatyfult, one thing, gotta be you, (la nueva que salio que no me acuerdo como se llama xD) Nikki Minaj: Turn me on, Starships Mi multimedia Mi personaje Nombre: Elizabeth Edad: 16 Apodo: Angel, nigthmare Especie: Humana, angel, demonio Personalidad: Tranquila, inmadura, rebelde, feliz thumb|left|259px|Humanathumb|angelthumb|left|demonio Fotografias de ella y su familia thumb|left|256px|ella y su madrethumb|259px|su hermana mayor, Llenathumb|left|su hermana menor,Melissathumb|259px|sus hermanas de 6 años, Sakura (orilla drecha), Sofia (centro) y Katy (orilla izquierda) Nota: Si quieres unirte a mi familia, con mucho gusto, tan solo dame la imagen Mis páginas favoritas * ¡Añade aquí los vínculos a las páginas favoritas del wiki! * Página favorita #2 * Página favorita #3